All Sailor Moon One Shots Number 2
by UnspokenMinutes
Summary: Hey, Sorka is back, and better then EVER! And ready to do round two with Sailor Moon characters paired with others from other places. First stort is Human LunaAtemu. Read and reveiw, and leave a rquest for a pairing you'd like to see. Rated T to be safe.


Sorka: Hey, it's me, back again, new pen name, etc etc, and I'm retaking requests for a one shot of a Sailor Moon character you'd like to see with someone else, yes, this is ALL SENSHI CROSSOVER PAIRINGS 2! I will start of with one of my personal favorite pairings.

This is a **Human Luna/Atemu** fan fiction.

Disclaimer: This is purely a fan made fan fiction. I am getting no profit for this fan fiction, this fan fiction is based on the song I Won't Say I'm In Love from the move Hercules, although not a song fiction. I do not own the song I Won't Say I'm In Love, Disney dose. And I do not own Sailor Moon or Yugioh. So you want to try and sue me? YOU CAN'T:D HA!

**I Won't Say I'm In Love**

"Luna, will you snap out of it?" Came a sharp voice, as a hand swung rapidly in front of gold eyes. As the golden eyes snapped back in to focus, they wandered to a girl next to her, with blonde hair up in ondagos, but the pigtails went to her ankles. She was looking at Luna, with puzzled blue eyes.

"Are you feeling alright Luna? Ever since I made the wish upon the Genshizou to make you a human, you've been...different" The blonde inquired, looking at Luna more, as if still trying to believe herself that she and Artemis were human beings now. Two actually people with two legs, much different from them being cats.

"Well Usagi, when you go from being a cat most of the time, to being a full time human, it's a huge change in your life." Luna stated, as she moved some of her ankle length black hair from her eyes, and sighed. Usagi nodded a bit, she had to admit, it she went from being a cat to a human, she wouldn't adjust too fast either.

"Well new found human girl, I have a date with Mamoru now." Usagi smiled as wide as a banshee, as she stood up, lightly showing off her pink overalls and pink shirt, with pink converse covering her face. To Luna, she looked a lot like a little girl would, but Luna wasn't too up on any style of clothing yet.

"While I'm out, you can do what you want, just got do anything I would do, like my raid my house dry of food." Usagi giggled at her comment, but Luna didn't giggle, she sweat dropped and stood up, showing off her own clothing, which was a knee length dress that was yellow and black, complete with black high heels.

"Yeah, I am not food crazy like you ondago-atama, now go have fun on your date." Luna waved her had in a dismissing manner, and Usagi pouted at her guardian, as one hand rested on the silver doorknob that opened up the wooden door in to Usagi's room.

"Just enjoy yourself while I'm gone Luna, maybe you could go out or something, talk to you later!" Usagi waved as she closed the door with a loud click. After that for Luna, all was silent. She stood up and walked over to Usagi's dresser, were a mirror hung over it. Maybe she should go out, and get new clothing, and maybe meet new people.

Luna admired herself in the mirror, again adjusting her bangs to try and conceal the crescent moon on her forehead that would never go away. She couldn't go out with it showing, people might think she wasn't...normal, not that she was anyways, but she had to try and at least pretend she was.

When her band just wouldn't give in, she gave up. She would just have to go out with the crescent moon showing. Picking up the yellow purse with black moons all over it that Minako had bought for her, she flung it over her right shoulder. This really felt awkward to her, but none the less dealt with the awkwardness as she left Usagi's room, and soon, the Tsukino residence.

Luna sighed as she walked down the sidewalk, cars rumbling by on the street, people trying to get from one place to another, most likely work. "Maybe I could go visit Artemis..." Luna wondered aloud as she thought of her old friend, who was now a human with long flowing silver hair, and actually looked in shape, any girl would fall for hum.

A lot of girls did fall for Artemis, and soon after they became human, Luna and Artemis broke up, although the remained close friends. After that, she had met a man on the streets, named Atemu, and she constantly thought about him, and we mean constantly.

Minako, Usagi, and Makato and boasted that Luna had fallen in love with the man, but Luna pristinely denied that she loved him, she didn't really believe in love now, except for Usagi and Mamoru's case. After all, with Luna and Artemis's split, Diana had ceased to exist. How she knew this? Chibi-Usa came running to the past, crying Diana had disappeared from her arms.

Luna was on her way to the Duel Monsters game shop to visit Yugi, since his grandpa fell ill recently, and after Atemu introduced him to her, and he told her about it, Luna vowed to Yugi that she would forever help him and his grandpa, and who could forget Atemu?

Atemu had even gotten her to play Duel Monsters, and she was getting better by the day. She would play with Yugi and Atemu when she could. Since after all, Yugi and Atemu were the only people she really knew beside the Senshi.

Suddenly she heard a car horn blaring in her ear. Luna instinctually covered her ears with her hands, and looked at the car, then at the ground. Putting two and two together, she realized in the midst of her daydreams, she had wandered in to the middle of the street. With that, Luna ran away, embarrassed with a driver screaming at her for being stupid.

"Ugh, I should pay more attention." Luna summered to herself as she finally walked along. "I didn't have to worry so much when I was a cat." She said to herself again, for a single moment wishing she was a cat again. But for now, she had a life here.

"Good afternoon Luna" Came a strong and powerful voice behind her. Luna snapped around, and there stood to males, both the same in size, but one was taller, and had red eyes. The one with red eyes, that was Atemu. She blushed, and waved to the two in response.

"Good morning Yugi, Atemu" These were Luna's words after her wave, and she bowed a tad before standing up. It was Usagi taught her to do after all. She then shook of the teaching memory, and asked them "What are two doing out here this pleasant day?"

"We have to pick up some soup from Grandpa" Yugi chirped happily, and Luna smiled at the smaller of the two, then her gaze went back to Atemu. She then looked back at Yugi, and spoke up. "Why don't you go get the soup for Grandpa real quick? I heard it's supposed to get cold and snow, wouldn't want it to snow on us."

Yugi nodded with a smile, and ran off, feeling like a little kid. When Luna was speaking to ether of them, it was usually either like a sisterly or mother like tone, after all, she was a moon guardian. It was her instinct to be helpful, and sisterly, and in some cases, motherly to anyone she could be to.

"So Luna..." Atemu began, but stopped. The raven haired girl looked at Atemu, and she gave a look as if saying to continue, but in truth he never knew what to say.

"So...um...Luna... want to play Duel Monsters with us later today" Atemu asked with a smile. He had a enchanting smile, it always made her blush a light cherry red. But she nodded, accepting the offer as Yugi came running back.

"I have Grandpa's chicken noodle soup. We should really get back Atemu." Yugi said, looking up at the gray clouds hovering above their heads. "It's getting colder, and it might snow any minute." Atemu nodded after Yugi was done speaking, and Yugi ran off to lead the way.

Atemu then turned to Luna, and smiled, walking backwards as he talked to her. "So, duel monsters tonight?" Luna had to laugh, he was always worried about Duel Monsters almost as much as his friends, and she nodded.

"I'll be there" Luna stated to him. This made Atemu smiled, and he turned around, slowly following after Yugi, who was more ahead then Atemu was.

As Luna watched him walk away, she began to think. And the longer the thought, the colder it became. And soon it got cold enough, that a few snow flakes floated and hit the ground. It was when it started snowing she looking, and told herself one thing:

**I won't say I'm in love, not out loud at least/**

Sorka: Did you like? PLEASE COMMENT! And don't forget to request a couple with any Sailor Senshi, or character in general.


End file.
